The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communication, and more particularly, to systems and methods for joining a wireless communication network.
In a network of wirelessly connected devices, a radio-frequency (RF) data pathway may be established between each device and a central controller. However, due to changing environmental conditions such as increased RF background noise, the quality and/or strength of the RF signals communicated between a device and the central controller may deteriorate over time. For example, the Signal to Noise Ratio (SNR) of the RF signals received by a device may drop below an acceptable level. Thus, improvements are desired in wireless communication systems.